custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Glonor (Remains Alternate Universe)
Glonor was an Av-Matoran and later Paladrova resident of Balfe Nui in the Remains Alternate Universe. Biography Early Life The Av-Matoran Glonor was an inhabitant of the island of Balfe Nui where he was one of the first settlers in the rebuild city of Rhagard. Here, he proved himself to be a capable warrior and scout. After Nuva had been reawakened Glonor was send out in secret by Lanudos to warn nearby villages of any attacks from Forgotten Warriors. ''Patriots Months later, Glonor was send out to warn a hillside village of an incoming attack, unknowing of the previous raids that had already been launched against it. He left a distress letter near the Patriots' Camp anticipating that it might come to a battle there and that they would need help of the elite Toa team. He was surprised by the strike force of Forgotten Warriors on their way to the hillside village and was nearly caught on his way. He swiftly made his way to the village, but was ultimately too late. Just as he spoke the words of warning the Forgotten Warriors that followed him attack the villagers and killed nearly every inhabitant. Glonor was injured by an infected blade and pushed down the hill. Fortunately, he managed to hide himself under fallen leaves, as well as the only other survivor, Kyhae. Days later, they were found by a team lead by Theran. Upon discovering that Glonor had been injured by the attackers, Theran thought it too much of a risk to take the Matoran along with him, fearing he would turn against them. The Toa-like being thus stabbed Glonor with his spear, ending the Matoran's life. Glonor's body was later picked up by Toa Berwak and carried towards Rhagard. On the way the Matoran's body transformed into a Bohrok, which remained idle. Elegy Berwak eventually brought the Bohrok back to Lanudos, who started reforging the body into another of his Toa-like beings. When Theran's team eventually arrived at the city, the brought high-quality elite armor with them they found at a destroyed carriage. Instead of keeping his usual armor design, Lanudos reforged Glonor's body using the far better armor. After the Mask of Healing had been recovered from Dorvan's body and a great hammer had been brought to Lanudos, work on finishing Glonor's new body began. The process was delayed when the Exonme awakened and many of the inhabitants of Rhagard were exiled by Nuva. Glonor was later reawakened by Lanudos after his body had been completely reforged. Soon after his awakening and before even truly realizing what had happened to him, he was tasked to use his new mask to heal Lorani, Amarii and Zonuval from their ailments. At the Battle of Rhagard, Glonor stayed behind in order to follow the Matoran off the island should the battle be lost. After Nuva had been destroyed, Glonor left the others before their victory was celebrated, feeling estranged from his friends as a Matoran. Legacy Glonor settled at Westfount, a small forest clearing on Balfe Nui's central mountain. Kyhae eventually tracked him down and lived with him at the remote sanctuary. Westfount became a place of solace and healing, with Glonor using his mask's power to aid injured wanderers and adventurers. Abilities and Traits Being an Av-Matoran, Glonor could control Elemental Light to a minuscule degree like altering his armor's color. As a Toa-like being, he was able to use his Mask of Healing to great effect but had no additional elemental powers. Mask and Tools As an Av-Matoran, Glonor wore a powerless Kanohi Iden. Additionally he carried two Light Sickles and a jetpack. After being transformed into a Toa-like being, Glonor adapted the Mask of Healing and a great staff to amplify his healing powers. Trivia *Glonor was originally created by BobTheDoctor27. However, Vorred very kindly offered to include the character in ''Patriots, set in his Remains Alternate Universe. *Given Glonor's lack of finesse and disability to read Theran's intentions, it would appear that much of Glonor's abilities in the Core Universe are the result of military training, though he remains a remarkably able and powerful individual without such training. *Glonor's Matoran build is an exact replica of BobTheDoctor27's original version. Appearances *''Patriots: Prologue'' - (First Appearance) *''Patriots: Chapter 5'' - (Death) *''Patriots: Epilogue'' - (Transformed into Bohrok) *''Elegy, Chapter 4: Epiphany'' - (Mentioned) *''Elegy, Chapter 11: Shattering'' *''Elegy, Chapter 12: Revelation'' *''Elegy, Chapter 14: Salvation'' - (Reforged) *''Elegy, Chapter 15: Hero'' *''Elegy, Epilog: Recreation'' Category:Av-Matoran Category:Light Category:Itinerant Characters Category:Remains Alternate Universe